How do you decide between two amazing guys?
by jlky796
Summary: when the guy you thought he was turns out to be someone completely different, who do you choose to comfort you? how do you decide between two amazing guys?
1. Chapter 1 Back to the hurt

I never thought I'd say this but I am almost dreading Camp Rock this year.

It's been almost a year since dad died and I still feel like half of my heart is missing.

Tears still come to my eyes if I see a photo of him or someone says his name, but mum and I are trying to stay strong, for both our sakes.

School has been a complete bore, I told no one, not even my best friend Sierra of the events that occurred last summer.

At school I am simply known as 'the girl whose dad died'.

And to be honest, it sucks.

As for the friends I made at camp, like Shane suggested, I completely cut ties with everyone, except for the occasional catch up with Caitlin, who was so good to me those few weeks after my dad died before school started again and we had to go our separate ways.

Speaking of Shane, he seems to have completely reverted back to his bad boy ways; he's been seen out drunk with a different girl every night.

His parents and band mates Nate and Jason from Connect 3 fear that he is spiralling out of control.

And frankly, it breaks my heart that every time I turn on the TV or open a magazine there is a picture of him passed out in a gutter somewhere in Hollywood.

He was losing control.

But one thing is certain.

He's coming to Camp Rock this year.

One word that comes to mind is awkward.

But mum and Caitlin finally convinced me to go, saying that I wasn't going for Shane I was going for me.

The day has arrived.

I put my bags in the truck and wait in the car with the radio on full blast for mum to finish closing up the house.

Something we had completely forgotten about due to the fact that every other time we had had a mother daughter trip dad had been home and it wasn't necessary to lock up anything.

Weird that we forgot that, but it had just never occurred to us before now.

So now mum was taking extra long to close the windows because she doesn't want me to see her crying, and I'm not rushing because I don't want her to see me crying either.

You see we are trying to be strong for each other but every time we come close to waterworks we have to run away and hide in some room, as if it's not completely obvious why you ran off in the first place.

Once she was finally done, she comes out and puts her stuff in the back and climbs into the car.

"We already to go!" she asks with fake enthusiasm.

You can tell she's been crying because her mascara has all run and she's smudged it even more by trying to take it off.

"Yeah, for like the past hour" I laugh nervously.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey; let's get this show on the road!"

Wow, she's keen.

On the ride to Camp Rock I find myself getting really nervous, which is ridiculous.

Some of my many concerns were:

What if no one talks to me?

What if Shane wants to get together?

What if Shane doesn't want to get together?

What if I can't sing?

What if, what if, what if.

God, I'm a train wreck on roller skates.

That was weird.

When we finally arrive I race to the cabin Caitlin stayed in last year, hoping to be able to room with her.

When I arrived, her and Nate were sitting on her bed talking; the other bed was unoccupied so I decided I'd interrupt.

"Hey guys, is this bed taken?" I ask pointing at the bed at the opposite side of the room.

"Mitchie! Oh my gosh, it's so good to see you!" Caitlin yells as she flies off the bed and bowls me over with a hug.

"Whoa, down girl" I laugh

"Of course it isn't taken; I've been saving it for you silly"

"Great I'll go get my stuff" I say, heading out the door.

"I'll help" offered Nate.

I could feel the tension in the air already.

"I need to talk to Mitchie about something anyway"

"Okay, thanks" I say, gratefully.

We walk out the door and once Caitlin was out of earshot he spoke.

"So, I need to talk to you about something" he turns to face me, looking very serious.

"Sure, whats up?" I smile, trying to lighten the mood.

It fails.

"Well-"he stops, as if unsure how to place his words "- It's about Shane"

"Oh"

I had kind of figured, but when he said it, it really hit home.

"Sure, what about him?" I ask

"Well to be quite honest he's a mess Mitchie, he started drinking again and dating tonnes of girls."

I winced at that.

"He gets angry at the slightest thing, I'm" he stops and corrects himself, "We are all, worried about him."

"I'm not quite sure why you're telling me this Nate"

That was a lie, I knew exactly why he was telling me, I just needed some clarification.

"We know how you are with him Mitch, he'll listen to you, he trusts your opinion because you don't tend to take any crap, he likes that about you."

I smile at that.

"I don't know Nate, what if he's too far gone for even me to reach?"

"Is that what you really believe Mitchie?"

"Yes it-"

Wait, I heard words but his lips weren't moving.

I turn around and surprise surprise guess who it is.

Shane.

"I don't know what to believe anymore Shane" I answer truthfully.

"Take a walk with me" it wasn't really a question.

"I have to get my stuff" I say, looking for an excuse not to go.

"I'll get your bags, don't worry" Nate says, hurriedly

Damn.

We walk at a reasonable pace in silence.

We stop by the lake and sit down on a bench.

He speaks first.

"You really believe there's no hope for me?" he asks, sounding hurt.

"From the way I've seen you on TV I don't know what to believe Shane"

"From the TV?" he's angry now.

"You don't know anything, you didn't try to contact me once, not once Mitchie!" he spat.

"You didn't want me to, I was just respecting your wishes" I say as calmly as possible,

Why is he acting like this?

"I only acted like that to try and get your attention!" he yelled at me.


	2. Chapter 2 Am I over him?

**Hope you liked the first chapter of my story, don't forget to review i need to know if you love it or hate it so i can make changes.**

**enjoy**

**xoxo**

* * *

><p>How do I respond to that?<p>

I can't, I was stunned into silence.

He starts to speak again,

"I was trying to reach out to you"

Yeah. Right.

"Oh, so your way of reaching out to me is getting hammered every night and having a new girl friend every five minutes? Well forgive me for not reading through the lines!" I spat.

He smiles, WTF why is he smiling?

Ass hole.

"You were jealous" he says slyly

Well that wasn't what I was expecting; I wasn't quite sure how to respond.

I pause, and then carefully share my opinion with him.

"At first, yes I was jealous, you seemed to have moved on so quickly, but after the first few girls I went from being jealous of them to pitying them"

"Why would you pity them? They get to date a rock star" he asks, baffled.

God he's such a prick sometimes.

"I pity them because you're a pop star, you don't care about them, you're just using them."

That shut him up for a few seconds.

He starts to say something and then pauses, obviously rethinking his response.

"I could lie and say that what you just accused wasn't true, but I never want to lie to you Mitchie, I was using them; just like I was using the alcohol to forget about everything, forget about you, and forget about us."

"Shane" I breathe softly.

"Let me finish." He interrupts.

"I want us to be friends this summer, I know we can be civil, and I know you've heard this before but I still need to sort myself out."

"Okay"

I was surprised how easily that came out, was I over Shane already?

How is that possible?

Shane seemed surprised as well.

"That was easier than I thought." He laughs, nervously.

"I have to go unpack."

I hug him goodbye and then walk off.

* * *

><p>It's weird.<p>

I should be upset shouldn't I?

I ask the same question to Caitlin and Nate while I'm unpacking; I'd already told them what he'd said.

It's Nate who answers first.

"I think that, sub-consciously, you've realised all you and Shane are ever going to be is friends, and that's why you weren't surprised or hurt at the suggestion."

I think that over in my head and decide that sounds reasonable.

"Yeah I think you're right Nate, thank you."

"No problem, though I better get going." He says.

He gives Caitlin a kiss and walks away.

Once he was gone though,

"Ooh Caity you lurve him" I tease.

"I actually think I do Mitchie" she whispers in reply.

"Oh My Gosh Yay! Caitlin I'm so happy for you!" I yell

"Ssh, Mitchie! I don't want anyone to know just yet" she whispers anxiously.

"Oh, yeah of course" I say while climbing in to bed.

It was only nine but I was zonked.

Apparently so was Caitlin.

"Night Mitchie" she yawns sleepily

"Night love bug" I tease.

* * *

><p>The next morning I get up and go have some breakfast, pondering what song to sing for Camp Fire Jam.<p>

I sit down at an empty table, not wanting to be disturbed.

I look around and see Shane flirting with two campers when it suddenly hit me.

I had found my song.

Camp Fire Jam has finally arrived and I had been practising my song all day and nobody has heard it.

Brown gets up on stage to announce the first act.

"It's Connect 3 with there new single, Honey Bee!"

He walks off the stage as the guys are getting on.

Nate walks up to the centre mic.

"I wrote this song for a very special girl and I need to show her just how I feel, this is for Caitlin, love you baby."'

Caitlin is sitting right next to me and her face lights up at those words and I see her mouth I love you back to him which makes him smile.

**Girl I been thinkin' 'bout us  
>And you know I ain't good at this stuff<br>But these feelings piling up won't give me no rest  
>This might come out a little crazy<br>A little sideways, yeah maybe  
>I don't know how long it'll take me<br>But I'll do my best**

**If you'll be my soft and sweet  
>I'll be your strong and steady<br>You be my glass of wine  
>I'll be your shot of whiskey<br>You be my sunny day  
>I'll be your <strong>**shade tree****  
>You be my honeysuckle<br>I'll be your honey bee**

The look on Caitlin's face is priceless as he continues to sing

**Yeah that came out a little country  
>But every word was right on <strong>**the money****  
>And I got you smilin' honey right back at me<br>Now hold on 'cause I ain't done  
>There's more where that came from<br>Well you know I'm just havin' fun  
>But seriously<strong>

**If you'll be my Louisiana  
>I'll be your Mississippi<br>You be my little Loretta  
>I'll be your Conway Twitty<br>You be my sugar baby  
>I'll be your sweet <strong>**iced tea****  
>You be my honeysuckle<br>I'll be your honey bee**

**Your kiss just said it all  
>I'm glad we had this talk<br>Nothin' left to do but fall in each other's arms  
>I could've said a "I love you"<br>Could've wrote you a line or two  
>Baby all I know to do<br>Is speak right from the heart**

**If you'll be my soft and sweet  
>I'll be your strong and steady<br>You be my glass of wine  
>I'll be your shot of whiskey<br>You be my sunny day  
>I'll be your <strong>**shade tree****  
>You be my honeysuckle<br>I'll be your honey bee**

**If you'll be my Louisiana  
>I'll be your Mississippi<br>You be my little Loretta  
>I'll be your Conway Twitty<br>You be my sugar baby  
>I'll be your sweet <strong>**iced tea****  
>You be my honeysuckle<br>I'll be your honey bee**

**I'll be your honey bee**

Just as the last word is sung Caitlin is out of her chair and onto the stage like a rocket.

She pulls Nate into a long lingering kiss.

Once she pulls away she says, "I'll be your honey suckle"

The campers' applause is almost deafening as they walk off the stage.

"Aww look at the two lovebirds" says Brown as he walks back on stage.

"Wasn't that song amazing!"

The audience cheers

* * *

><p>"Now it's time for Mitchie Torres everyone!"<p>

I get up on the stage nervously.

"Hi everyone, I chose the song I'm gonna sing tonight because I thought it would be perfect, I wrote this a while ago and I'm not sure how I feel about it now but I know it's perfect, it's called You Won't Find This"

**Did you check the tires?  
>Put gas in the car?<br>I don't think you'll need too much  
>Cause you ain't gonna get that far<strong>

**did you pack the good times?**  
><strong>Don't forget a map<strong>  
><strong>Just in case the route you take<strong>  
><strong>Isn't there to take you back<strong>

**You can hold any girl that you like**  
><strong>Fall in love when its easy at night<strong>  
><strong>But you wake up wondering why<strong>  
><strong>She ain't ever something better<strong>

**When your lost and you've run out of road**  
><strong>Find what I already know<strong>  
><strong>In the end close is all there is<strong>  
><strong>But you wont find this<strong>  
><strong>No, you wont find this<strong>

**There's once in a lifetime**  
><strong>And there's once in a while<strong>  
><strong>And the difference between the two<strong>  
><strong>Is about a million miles<strong>

**Oh, you might get lucky**  
><strong>While the moon is looking on<strong>  
><strong>But in the truth of the morning<strong>  
><strong>The stars will be long gone<strong>

**You can hold any girl that you like**  
><strong>Fall in love when its easy at night<strong>  
><strong>But you wake up wondering why<strong>  
><strong>She ain't ever something better<strong>

**When your lost and you've run out of road**  
><strong>Find what I already know<strong>  
><strong>In the end close is all there is<strong>  
><strong>But you wont find this<strong>

**You can hold any girl that you like**  
><strong>Fall in love when its easy at night<strong>  
><strong>But you wake up wondering why<strong>  
><strong>She ain't ever something better<strong>

**When your lost and you've run out of road**  
><strong>Find what I already know<strong>  
><strong>In the end close is all there is<strong>  
><strong>Oh, in the end its me your gonna miss<strong>  
><strong>Cause you wont find this<strong>  
><strong>Oh, you wont find this<strong>

The campers loved it,

But I wasn't concerned about them at the moment.

I was looking for Shane,

And I found him.

Lip locked with another girl.

* * *

><p><strong>The songs in that chapter were Honey Bee by Blake Shelton and You Won't Find This by Carrie Underwood (as you can probably tell i love her music)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Can i move on?

**Hey guys, i've had like no reviews to this story and i seriously need some i need to know what you think of my writing, i used to find it extremely annoying but now i understand why they do it, i really need some feed back**

**Anyways, i hope you like this chapter**

**enjoy**

**xoxo**

* * *

><p>Well if that's the way he feels.<p>

I shouldn't care, why do I?

I didn't care before, why do I suddenly care now?

I can't see the girls face, the only thing I have to go by is that she is a brunette, which narrows it down to like 100 girls.

I walk off the stage and go for a wander further around the lake.

I find a boy playing the guitar and singing quietly to himself.

I only catch the last line

"Cos girl you're amazing, just the way you are."

He's actually really good, not that that should surprise me, this is a music camp after all.

I walk over and sit down next to him.

He is very good looking, even more so than Shane, though I'm sure he would beg to differ.

His hair is dark blonde and is a shaggy cut, almost like Justin Biebers but way cuter, he has hazel coloured eyes and dimples in his cheeks.

He is quite tall; he has a deep tan and is quite fit looking.

I have one word for you,

Gorgeous.

* * *

><p>"Hi, I'm Mitchie" I say after sitting down.<p>

"Liam" he replies

"I heard the last line of that song you were singing it sounded pretty good."

"Thanks, I guess" he shrugs.

He's modest, could he be any more different to Shane.

Why do I keep comparing him to Shane?

I should really stop that.

He continues to talk,

"Was that you singing on stage before?"

"Yeah, it was, how'd you like it?" I ask shyly

This is so not like me, getting all nervous over a guy I just met.

"It was amazing, who were you singing it for?" he asks curiously.

Should I tell him the truth? I barely know him.

"Well, you know Shane Gray from Connect 3?"

"It was him?" he asks incredulously.

"Yeah"

"I wouldn't of pegged you as an obsessed fan" he laughs

I blush furiously,

Is that what he thinks of me?

What a great first impression.

"No, nothing like that, we had a thing last summer but it didn't really work out, we're trying to be civil but I don't know..." I trail off

"You still like him?" he asks.

"Well I didn't think I did but when I finished the song I saw him kissing another girl"

"And how did that make you feel?"

He sure asks a lot of questions.

"I'm not sure exactly, I mean I should be angry and hurt but I'm not, but then I should be relieved that he's moved on"

"But your not" he finishes for me

Wow we only met two minutes ago and he's already finishing my sentences.

It must be love.

"Well maybe this will take your mind off things"

* * *

><p>And he leans down, and kisses me.<p>

It's a long lingering kiss and to be quite honest it shocked the hell out of me, but I don't mind cos I liked it, a lot.

He's the first to pull away, we are both breathing heavily.

"Do you wanna go grab a bite to eat?" He asks

I hadn't really thought about eating at all today, but at the mention of food my stomach growls loudly.

He grins.

"I'll take that as a yes"

He grabs my hand and pulls me up and doesn't let go until we are at a table with our food.

Lots of the campers are giving us strange looks, which of course he notices.

"Why is everyone staring?" he whispers in my ear.

"I guess at the end of last year everyone was so used to seeing me with Shane, and now that you're here they are wondering what the hell is going on"

He doesn't say anything but the look on his face shows he's thinking about something.

"So you were that close huh? He asks

"Yeah" I admit, "we were"

"Were?" I hear a voice coming from behind me.

He comes closer.

"Were that close? Mitchie, are you serious right now?" he asks, angrily.

I turn and look him in the eye with a blank expression.

"Yeah, why do you even care?"

"Why? Why do I care? Oh this is just great, you really want me to share my feelings for you with this whole camp?" he shouts

I keep looking at him but I don't say anything.

He takes that as his queue,

"Mitchie," he breathes

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry about the short chapter but i had to end it there, i just had to, lol i'm evil<strong>

**please review =)**


	4. Chapter 4 A little Bit Stronger

**I still have had like no reviews for this story and i really need your input, especially in a few chapters time cos i still haven't decided who she's gonna end up with, who do you reckon? Anyway, i hope you liked the last chapter, if you did tell me, if you didn't, tell me why, i need to know there things**

**enjoy**

**xoxo**

It goes silent.

I don't say anything, how can I?

"Mitchie? Please say something." He pleads

Only three words come to mind when I think of what to say to him back.

"How dare you" I spat.

He has no right to say those things to me after the way he's treated me, dragging my heart around and expecting me to still love him.

He obviously didn't agree.

The look on his face was of hurt and anger.

Good, for once I'm calling the shots and he just has to deal with it, he's not getting any sympathy from me.

I grab Liam's hand and drag him, past Shane, and out the door.

My head is still swimming with emotions as I walk, Liam still in tow.

I don't stop until I reach the lake, which admittedly wasn't that long a walk.

And I collapse on the ground and cry.

I let it all out, and Liam is there with his arms around me reassuring me it's all gonna be okay.

From that moment I was going to forget about Shane, and all he ever meant to me.

I will come out stronger on the other side.

This gives me an idea for a song.

"Help me write a song?" I ask suddenly.

"Sure, why not"

* * *

><p>I always have my song book and a pen with me in case inspiration suddenly strikes.<p>

So we sit there for about an hour, him with his guitar that he had gone to get and me singing.

It was absolute bliss, but it wasn't enough.

I needed more.

I needed one more song to let it out,

But I couldn't write it with Liam.

I needed my girls for this.

Once our song is perfected.

I tell him what I have to do

I kiss him goodbye and run off to find my girls.

Pyjama Jam is only two days away, and I know it might be a little weird letting out all my emotions out when everyone's in their pyjamas but I'm hoping the second song I sing will lighten the mood.

Two days wasn't long to rehearse a song for a group so we were like hermits both days, and the only time I got to see Liam was when I went on a coffee run, and even that was only a three minute talk, if that.

The night had finally arrived and I was pumped for the performance, as were Caitlin, Tess, Peggy, and Ella.

Once again Connect 3 was opening up and of course Shane chose to sing about me.

Which made me upset all over again, but with Liam by my side I sure felt a lot better.

* * *

><p><strong>Oohhhh oh, oh...<strong>

**It never crossed my mind at all.**  
><strong>It's what I tell myself.<strong>  
><strong>What we had has come and gone.<strong>  
><strong>You're better off with someone else.<strong>  
><strong>It's for the best, I know it is.<strong>  
><strong>But I see you.<strong>  
><strong>Sometimes I try to hide<strong>  
><strong>what I feel inside,<strong>  
><strong>and I turn around.<strong>  
><strong>You're with him now.<strong>  
><strong>I just can't figure it out.<strong>

**Tell me why it's so hard to forget.**  
><strong>Don't remind me, I'm not over it.<strong>  
><strong>Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.<strong>  
><strong>I'm just a little too not over you.<strong>  
><strong>Not over you...<strong>

**Memories, supposed to fade.**  
><strong>What's wrong with my heart?<strong>  
><strong>Shake it off, let it go.<strong>  
><strong>Didn't think it'd be this hard.<strong>  
><strong>Should be strong, movin' on.<strong>  
><strong>But I see you.<strong>  
><strong>Sometimes I try to hide<strong>  
><strong>what I feel inside.<strong>  
><strong>And I turn around,<strong>  
><strong>you're with him now.<strong>  
><strong>I just can't figure it out.<strong>

**Tell me why it's so hard to forget.**  
><strong>Don't remind me, I'm not over it.<strong>  
><strong>Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.<strong>  
><strong>I'm just a little too not over you.<strong>

**Maybe I regret everything I said,**  
><strong>No way to take it all back, yeah...<strong>  
><strong>Now I'm on my own...<strong>  
><strong>How I let you go, I'll never understand.<strong>  
><strong>I'll never understand, yeah, Oohhhh...<strong>  
><strong>Oohhhh, Oohhhh, Oohhhh...<strong>  
><strong>Oohhhh, Oohhhh, Oohhhh.<strong>

**Tell me why it's so hard to forget.**  
><strong>Don't remind me, I'm not over it.<strong>  
><strong>Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.<strong>  
><strong>I'm just a little too not over you.<strong>

**Tell me why it's so hard to forget.**  
><strong>Don't remind me, I'm not over it.<strong>  
><strong>Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.<strong>  
><strong>And I really don't know what to do.<strong>  
><strong>I'm just a little too not over you.<strong>  
><strong>Not over you, Oohhhh...<strong>

He always knows how to ruin what should have been the perfect night, but I'll show him.

I get up on stage, and start singing the song that I wrote with Liam, not needing any words to introduce what or who I was singing for; I think it was fairly obvious to every one.

* * *

><p><strong>Woke up late today, and I still feel the sting of the pain.<br>But I brushed my teeth anyway, **

**I got dressed through the mess and put a smile on my face.  
>I got a little bit stronger.<strong>

**Riding in the car to work, and I'm trying to ignore the hurt.**  
><strong>So I turned on the radio, Stupid song made me think of you,<strong>  
><strong>I listened to it for minute, but then I changed it.<strong>  
><strong>I'm getting a little bit stronger, just a little bit stronger.<strong>

**And I'm done hopin that we can work it out,**  
><strong>I'm done with how it feels, spinnin my wheels<strong>  
><strong>Lettin you drag my heart around.<strong>  
><strong>And ohhh<strong>  
><strong>And I'm done thinkin, that you could ever change.<strong>  
><strong>I know my heart will never be the same,<strong>  
><strong>but I'm tellin myself I'll be okay.<strong>  
><strong>Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger.<strong>

**It doesn't happen over night, but you turn around and months gone by,**  
><strong>and you realize you haven't cried.<strong>  
><strong>I'm not giving you an hour or a second or another minute longer.<strong>  
><strong>I'm busy getting stronger.<strong>

**And I'm done hopin that we can work it out,**  
><strong>I'm done with how it feels, spinnin my wheels<strong>  
><strong>Lettin you drag my heart around.<strong>  
><strong>And ohhh<strong>  
><strong>And I'm done thinkin, that you could ever change.<strong>  
><strong>I know my heart will never be the same,<strong>  
><strong>but I'm tellin myself I'll be okay.<strong>  
><strong>Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger.<strong>  
><strong>I get a little bit stronger.<strong>

**Gettin along without you baby,**  
><strong>I'm better off without you baby,<strong>  
><strong>How does it feel with out me baby?<strong>  
><strong>I'm gettin stronger without you baby.<strong>

**And I'm done hopin that we can work it out,**  
><strong>I'm done with how it feels, spinnin my wheels<strong>  
><strong>Lettin you drag my heart around.<strong>  
><strong>And ohhh<strong>  
><strong>And I'm done thinkin, that you could ever change.<strong>  
><strong>I know my heart will never be the same,<strong>  
><strong>but I'm tellin myself I'll be okay,<strong>  
><strong>Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger.<strong>  
><strong>I get a little bit stronger.<strong>

**I'm just a little bit stronger.**  
><strong>A little bit, a little bit, a little bit stronger.<strong>  
><strong>I get a little bit stronger.<strong>

The look on Shane's face was priceless; he obviously didn't think I had it in me to get over him so easily, well the jokes on him.

* * *

><p>The girls get up on stage.<p>

"Hi guys, my girls and I wrote this song about a perfect summer that we haven't had yet, here we go!"

**I drive an Army Jeep  
>My bumper sticker reads<br>'Drink 'til he's cute'  
>That's what I'm gonna do<br>Ain't got no serious thing  
>Don't wear a diamond ring<br>I got a new tattoo  
>I think you'll like the view<br>And in my mind  
>The sun shines<br>All the time**

**('Cause) I'm just a summer girl**  
><strong>I wear my flip flops<strong>  
><strong>When I let my hair down<strong>  
><strong>(That's when the party starts)<strong>  
><strong>Who needs a boyfriend<strong>  
><strong>I got my girl friends<strong>  
><strong>When we get together<strong>  
><strong>The summer never ends<strong>  
><strong>Yeah yeah, oh oh oh<strong>  
><strong>(I'm just a summer girl)<strong>  
><strong>(Oh, oh, oh, oh)<strong>  
><strong>(Oh, oh, oh, oh)<strong>

**Tanks tops and cutoff jeans**  
><strong>Bikinis and belly rings<strong>  
><strong>We'll make that scene<strong>  
><strong>When the DJ plays 'Dancin' Queen'<strong>  
><strong>Fellas, lay your money down<strong>  
><strong>We'll let' ya buy a round<strong>  
><strong>Don't push your luck<strong>  
><strong>Don't get more than your hopes up<strong>  
><strong>In my world<strong>  
><strong>Day or night<strong>  
><strong>Rain or shine<strong>

**('Cause) I'm just a summer girl  
>I wear my flip flops<br>When I let my hair down  
>(That's when the party starts)<br>Who needs a boyfriend  
>I got my girl friends<br>When we get together  
>The summer never ends<br>Yeah yeah, oh oh oh  
>(I'm just a summer girl)<br>(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
>(Oh, oh, oh, oh)<strong>

**Everybody needs a little bit of sunshine**  
><strong>Everybody needs time to unwind<strong>  
><strong>Everybody's got to have a good time<strong>  
><strong>(I'm just a summer girl)<strong>  
><strong>Everybody get up on your feet<strong>  
><strong>Everybody got to shake your body<strong>  
><strong>Everybody got a right to be free<strong>  
><strong>(I'm just a summer girl)<strong>  
><strong>(Oh, oh, oh, oh)<strong>  
><strong>(Oh, oh, oh, oh)<strong>

**('Cause) I'm just a summer girl**  
><strong>I wear my flip flops<strong>  
><strong>When I let my hair down<strong>  
><strong>(The party never stops)<strong>  
><strong>Who needs a boyfriend<strong>  
><strong>I got my girl friends<strong>  
><strong>When we get together<strong>  
><strong>The summer never ends<strong>  
><strong>Yeah yeah, oh oh oh<strong>  
><strong>(I'm just a summer girl)<strong>  
><strong>(Oh, oh, oh, oh)<strong>  
><strong>(Oh, oh, oh, oh)<strong>

**Everybody needs a little bit of sunshine**  
><strong>Everybody needs time to unwind<strong>  
><strong>Everybody's got to have a good time<strong>  
><strong>(I'm just a summer girl)<strong>  
><strong>Everybody get up on your feet<strong>  
><strong>Everybody got to shake your body<strong>  
><strong>Everybody got a right to be free<strong>  
><strong>(I'm just a summer girl)<strong>  
><strong>(Oh, oh, oh, oh)<strong>  
><strong>(Oh, oh, oh, oh)<strong>

The campers loved it, still cheering even when we were off the stage

I ran into Liam's arms.

"That was great babe" he whispered, "now it's my turn"

* * *

><p>He releases me and jumps up on stage.<p>

"This one's for you Mitchie."

He winks at me

**Her eyes, her eyes  
>make the stars look like they're not shining<br>Her hair, her hair  
>falls perfectly without her trying<br>She's so beautiful  
>And I tell her everyday (yeahh)<strong>

**I know, I know**  
><strong>When I compliment her she won't believe me<strong>  
><strong>And it's so, it's so<strong>  
><strong>Sad to think that she don't see what I see<strong>  
><strong>But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?"<strong>  
><strong>I say<strong>

**When I see your face**  
><strong>There's not a thing that I would change<strong>  
><strong>'Cause you're amazing<strong>  
><strong>Just the way you are<strong>  
><strong>And when you smile<strong>  
><strong>The whole world stops and stares for a while<strong>  
><strong>'Cause girl you're amazing<strong>  
><strong>Just the way you are<strong>

**Her lips, her lips**  
><strong>I could kiss them all day if she'd let me<strong>  
><strong>Her laugh, her laugh<strong>  
><strong>she hates but I think it's so sexy<strong>  
><strong>She's so beautiful<strong>  
><strong>And I tell her everyday<strong>

**Oh you know, you know, you know**  
><strong>I'd never ask you to change<strong>  
><strong>If perfect's what you're searching for<strong>  
><strong>Then just stay the same<strong>  
><strong>So don't even bother asking if you look okay<strong>  
><strong>'Cause you know I'll say<strong>

**_when I see _your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>'Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<br>And when you smile  
>The whole world stops and stares for a while<br>'Cause girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<strong>

**The way you are**  
><strong>The way you are<strong>  
><strong>Girl you're amazing<strong>  
><strong>Just the way you are<strong>

**When I see your face**  
><strong>There's not a thing that I would change<strong>  
><strong>Cause you're amazing<strong>  
><strong>Just the way you are<strong>  
><strong>And when you smile<strong>  
><strong>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<strong>  
><strong>Cause girl you're amazing<strong>  
><strong>Just the way you are<strong>

All the girls went crazy over his performance, and I'm lucky to get to him before all the girls rip his clothes to shreds.

"Did you like it?" he asks

"It was amazing!" I say back happily

"Just like you"

He leans down and kisses me.

No one, not even Shane could ruin this moment.

* * *

><p><strong>The songs in this chapter are A Little Too Not Over You by David Archuleta, A Little Bit Stronger by Sara Evans, Summer Girl by Jessica Andrews and Just The Way you Are by Bruno Mars<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 I'm not his puppet

**Hope you like the story so far, this chapters kind of short but you'll see why i had to end it where i did.**

**If you're wondering why i'm updating so fast, it's school holidays the weather sucks and my mother doesn't really want me going to the malls that are open in case there is another big after shock. Yes that's right, i live in Christchurch, lucky me right. BTW Earthquakes are scary.**

**Enjoy**

**xoxo**

* * *

><p>Once I finally let go of Liam I decide to go for a walk, by myself.<p>

I needed to have a good think about everything.

Shane, and how I can never seem to get him out of my head, whether it's for good or bad reasons, I don't really want to admit but even though we were never really together, in a way I think I did love him, even though all he did was hurt me.

Liam, and how he's just what I need, he understands me perfectly, and I think I'm falling for him. But is it wrong that I keep comparing him to Shane?

It can't be fair on him if all my heart isn't with him. But I'm not willing to let him go.

And what about the girl who was kissing Shane?

I have finally figured out who it was, what is really going on? I have a feeling it's not going to end well. I just hope it will all be fine.

For everyone's sake, not just my own.

After about five minutes, I hear someone panting; obviously they had been running to catch up to me.

But too my surprise it wasn't Shane, Liam or Caitlin behind me,

It was Nate.

"Nate, what are you doing here?" I ask

he ignores the question and answers me with another one.

"Wondering why the hell you're with that Liam guy?"

He sounded angry and upset, which didn't make any sense, why would he care?

"Why do you care?" I ask, confused.

"Shane loves you! Why would you throw it all away for some guy you just met?" he shouts.

* * *

><p>Oh.<p>

That's why.

Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised, it's not like Shane would have the guts to come and ask me that himself so he sent his second in command to be his messenger boy.

"If he really felt that way he could have told me that himself" I say, trying to calm Nate down.

I still don't understand why he is so upset; he's not the one being rejected.

"He knows you wouldn't have believed him, let alone listened to him"

He argues.

"And did he tell you why I won't believe or listen to him?" I ask.

I wonder how much of the story Shane had actually told him, not much apparently if you looked at the confused expression on Nate's face.

"What?" he asks

"Would you kiss one girl and then tell another that you love them?" I ask him.

He pauses obviously confused by the question.

"No?" he replies, his tone implying that he hoped that was the right answer.

"And do you still wonder why I haven't given him another chance?"

* * *

><p>"Wait, he kissed another girl, who?" he asks, curiously<p>

"I don't know." I lie, "and I don't think it really matters."

"He didn't tell me that" he says.

He seemed to get very upset by that realization; I guess I could understand why. They are best friends and being truthful kind of comes with the territory, you would think.

"I wonder what else he hasn't told me" he mumbles.

Wow. He really is crushed by it.

He looks like he's about to cry.

My face softens in sympathy, and I go over and hug him.

He wraps his arms around me gratefully.

"I'm sorry about Shane" he whispers into my hair

"It's not your fault" I reply.

I pull away from him.

"You have to realize that I did love him, but he treated me like some kind of puppet, he obviously thought I didn't have a heart, but I do and it hurts when it gets thrown around."

There's silence, I can tell Nate regrets defending Shane and I don't want to make him feel any worse by telling him the truth.

We walk over to a bench and just as I'm about to speak I'm interrupted by a voice.

His voice.

The voice I really don't want to hear right now.

"There you are, Nate I've been looking for you."

His tone suddenly turns fearful when he sees that Nate is nearly on the verge of tears.

He rushes over.

"Nate what's wrong?" he asks, sounding worried.

Suddenly, Nate is in the mood to talk again.

"You Bastard."

That wan not what I had been expecting him to say, Shane was clearly taken aback, and prepared to play the accusing game.

"What has she said to you?"

Anger written all over his face.

"The truth, which is obviously to much to expect from you." He replies.

"What?" Shane asks, feigning confusion.

"You asked me to come talk to her about why she's being so cold to you."

"Yeah" he replies, clearly not sure where this conversation was going.

"You wonder why she won't talk to you even though you know she's seen you kissing another girl."

Shane tenses up.

Busted.

Nate continues, "Who was that girl anyway?" he asks.

Crap.

I throw Shane a pleading look but he's oblivious to it.

He takes a deep breath, before saying the words-

"It was Caitlin, I'm so sorry Nate."

-that would break Nate's heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again i'm sorry i ended it there, but i wouldn't want you to get bored.<strong>

**Please review x**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE!

Authors Note

I'm so sorry about the wait for this next chapter, I must have written it 100 different ways but none of them feel good enough to put up.

I am definitely lacking inspiration, got any ides that could get my creative juices flowing?

I'd really appreciate the help


End file.
